More than Kitties?
by WasaChii
Summary: These will mainly contain kitty-themed oneshots, starring FinnyxBard fanfics, SebaCiel, AloisCiel, ClaudeAlois aso. if i get any requests. (I do not write SebaClaude!) Warning: Every single chapter may contain M or T-rated YAOI material, and extremely sick form of humor. You've been warned! Please enjoy !
1. Sebastian and Ciel - More than Kitties?

**A/N:  
Oh god. I did it. I WROTE A FANFIC WITH OVER 1,000 WORDS! xD**  
**I'm so proud xP . But seriously, this is my excuse for not updating on my SasuNaru fanfic ^^'''**  
**I hope you like it! ^3^**

**DISCLAIMER; I Don't.. Uh.. *throb* Own Black Butler. Black Butler goes to Yana Toboso.**  
**Ciel; *sigh of relief* Thank god!**  
**Me; *glare* Shut up =3=**

**I don't own spell-mistakes and grammar mistakes either! ^^'''**

**WARNING; RATED M - FOR SMUT, LEMON and BL!  
(This was also written for my lovely Danna - Yami 3)**

* * *

It was a quite and peaceful day at the Phantomhive manor. Finnian had left to buy more weed for his masters garden, Takana and Mey-Rin had gotten the day off, and Baldroy had left with Finnian to go buy meat. The only ones left in the house, was the dear butler Sebastian and his young master, Ciel.

_Rrriinn' Riinn'!_

'_My young masters calling for me, I wonder what the purpose is this time…'_Sebastian quietly thought, as he made his way to his master's office.

"Your wish, young master?" Sebastian had quickly entered and bowed politely for his master, of to show his respect.

"Yes, do come in, Sebastian…" Ciel was speaking in his normal calm tone, as he motioned for his butler to sit infront of his desk. Sebastian obeyed, and softly took seat.  
"Now I wanted to speak with you about… " Ciel stopped midsentence, and Sebastian noticed his master blush a rosen color.

A smirk crept over his lips.

"… Yes, young master?"

Ciel mumbled something. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I didn't quite hear you, young master?" Sebastian spoke truthfully. Ciel had mumbled so low, that one should think the message was for no one but himself.

Ciel gazed away from Sebastian and repeated a little louder, but only so loud that Sebastian just catched his words. "… Personal matters…"

"Such as?" Sebastian's smirk widened by the sight of Ciels blush, turning deeper from the rosen to a crimson red now. "I have for long wished to speak with you of this, but I haven't quite felt the right time to do so… Neither do I feel it is now…" Ciel spoke saddened, though Sebastian catched a hint of relief in his voice.

"Dismissed. Oh, wait!" As Sebastian was about to make his leave, he heard his master call out for him. As he turned, he was surprised to see his master having a smile tugging in the corner of his lips. "Bring me some chocolate pudding to my chambers tonight, will you?"

Sebastian frowned, then sighed by his young masters childishness.  
"Young Master, How many times will I have to tell you that I certainly cannot fulfill that wish of yours, since it would be a shame to your health."

As much as it was out of character for Ciel, he whined. Yes, he actually _**whined.**_

"But Sebastian! How many times will **I **have to tell **YOU**, that it is a command!  
I cannot calm, before I had my Evening snack!"

Sebastians frown melted into a soft smile, as he looked directly at his master.

"Then you will just have to find another addiction for the time being, young master."  
With that, and a pout from his master, he exited the office. The butler was mildly surprised in the mood changes his master had showed. Then again, Sebastian thought.

'_He only is a mere child…_' Sebastian chuckled, then made his ways to begin dinner.

Meanwhile back in the office, Ciel had turned to work, trying to come up with a new idé for a new toy of the 'Funtom' production, but his mind was completely misted with thoughts of Sebastian. But as he told himself, discarding his unwished feelings for his butler was the best to do. Still, somewhere in the pit of his heart, it hurt really bad. Like really, **really **bad.

Ciel groaned and ripped the paper he'd been doodling on to pieces, dropping it in his trashcan, before leaving his office. As he went through the corridors, his thoughts got preoccupied with thoughts of his dear butler again.

How Sebastians smile would sent butterflies through his stomach, and how his smirk would make him feel hot and make him blush.  
How Ciel would found him lost in his eyes, and how his touch would make Ciel shudder, leaving tingeling even hours after the contact between skin.

And Oh, how his voice would sent pleasureable shrills down Ciels spine.

Ofcourse, all of this was nothing but a childs stupid and unacceptable crush. Atleast that's what Ciel tried to convince himself about. Not quite succeeding very well.  
As Ciel reached his chambers, he flung his door open, and headed straight for the bed were he dumped himself. Fully clothed.  
He felt as if he were a mess, and only wished to sleep the rest of his day away.

Another place, Mey-Rin was preparing to the surprise visit she was going to give her Master Ciel later. She decided that she would throw away her free day, in exchange of getting to work close to Sebastian some of the day. The thought made drool run down her chin, and she quickly wiped it away, attending to different matters with a perverted blush covering her face.

Back at the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian were busy taking care of the missing servants jobs. Said in another way, his usual work.  
Changing the sheets were his first assignment. But first they were in a desperate need to be washed, along with the masters other clothes.  
And when Sebastian thought desperate, it was, indeed, desperate!

Dirtied clothes were scattered all around the laundry room. At this, Sebastian sighed.  
He began gathering the clothe, sorting them by colour, handwash and temperature wash.  
But he stopped middle ways in his tracks, when he noticed a pair of his masters boxers, which lazily laid, crumbled on the floor. Sebastian had been about to pick them up, when he noticed something strangely amusing about them.

The insides of the boxers were covered in semen. Yes, in **semen**.

Sebastian hold back a chuckle, which instead turned into a smirk. Oh, how his master must've had his fun. Sebastian had to admit, that even though he found his master very mature for his young age, he had never dreamed among his dirty fantasies, that his master would do such a thing like… Well like this, Sebastian thought, looking amusedly at the dirtied boxers, before stashing them away. Returning to laundering the other clothes and sheets. As he finished cleaning, he began weeding the flower beds in the garden, and made a tree-sculpture of the original Earl. Satisfied, he went to the kitchen and prepared dinner for his young master.

Meanwhile in the city, Finnian and Baldroy were walking around, completely out of luck.  
Finnian had failed to find any of the expensive weed he needed for the garden, and Baldroy had been searching through half of the city without any trace of a single piece of meat.

"Aaw, Maan! Baldo, The Goddess of Luck sure hasn't been with us today!" Finnian complained, as he stretched midway in one of the city's many streets. Baldroy sighed. "Y'know, if you stopped complaining and stating the obvious all the damned time, we'd sure be able to find something, I'm sure'f it."

Finnian pouted and turned down a secluded alley, giving Baldroy no choice to follow him since his master had told him precisely not to lose sight of the incompetent gardener.  
"Oi Finny, What the hell are u' doing?" Baldroy blankly stared at Finnian, who had dropped himself on the ground halfway inside the alley.

"Taking a break…" Finnian boldly replied, making himself quite comfortable on the ground as a sign to Baldroy that he wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. Baldroy then sighed and sat beside Finnian who perked up to look at Baldroy who hadn't made any complaints. "Neh, Baldo?" Finnian smiled cheeky at Baldroy, who replied with a glare. "What now?"

"I'm really glad that I get to work so close to you, you know? Even though you can be abit grumpy and deadly dangerous, and sometimes abit annoying, and small-minded and also-…"

Baldroy turned red from anger, yelling back. "HEY, I GET IT OKAY? Geez, Who are you to talk about annoying anyway…" Baldroy sighed, his anger fading.

Finnian pouted. "What? No fair, I'm not annoying!" At this, Baldroy snorted. Then Finnians pout turned into that glistening cute smile, that Baldroy so adored again. "What I was trying to say was that I thing you're really amazing! You bully me sometimes, but you look after me too! I think… I think I might really like you, Baldroy!"  
Finnian blushed as he finished speaking.

Okay, this was it, Baldroy just lost his calm. He pulled Finnian roughly in to his lap, making the poor gardener yelp out in surprise as he gazed upon Baldroy.  
Baldroy slightly tilted Finnians chin so his face was pointed in his direction, leaning close to Finnians face.

"Do you realize just how big a confession you just made now?" Baldroy was amused to see a crimson red color his beloved Finnian.

"Wha- ? I-I-I j-just-…" Finnian stammered, feeling hot all of a sudden. He was abruptly interrupted by Baldroy, who licked the shell of Finnians ear, drawing mewls from him, and making his blush shade deeper. "You, are coming with me…" Baldroy lifted up in Finnians shirt, pinching one of his nipples.

"B-Bu-… A-aah, B-baldroy!" Finnian shut his eyes close, moaning embarrassing loudly, trying to hold back his moans. Baldroy smirked and kissed Finnian full with tongue, before pinching the nipple abit harder, hearing a muffled moan from Finnian. He then whispered seductively. "Don't worry, Love… I like 'em loud."

Baldroy picked up Finnian and leaded him down the alley, making his way to his private home. He didn't really bother what his master would say when they returned empty handed. All that mattered now, was the cute and messed boy who laid panting in his arms.

Later that evening back at the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian found his master in a mess, fully clothed on his bed. Sebastian smirked, before walking over to his master and shaking him gently as to wake him up.

"Young Master, Dinner is served and ready." Ciel groaned, before turning to lay on his back, facing Sebastian with heavy eyelids and a unhealthy panting. "Nnnhg.. I don't feel well…" Sebastian frowned.

"My, my, might my mester have caught a cold? You must eat furtherless, then afterwards you can rest." Ciel sighed, then raised and went downstairs too eat.  
Dinner was quiet and awkward with Sebastian standing behind him and watching his everymove, making him blush. After dinner, Ciel took the luxury of taking a nice and long bath, feeling all refreshed and better.

Ciel opened the door that lead from his personal bathroom out to the hallway, leaving steam to rush out of the room. Ciel was simple dressed, since he was going to bed soon anyway. He wore some black silked pants, no shirt and had a blue bath towel wrapped over his head. He headed down the dark corridors that lead to his chambers, when he heard a strange noise from behind.

"Sebastian?" Ciel lazily called. When no reply was given, and the sound repeated only closer, Ciel tensed. "Identify yourself!" He called, more on guards.  
No other voice replied Ciels call and the sound came again, sounding like it was right infront of Ciel. Ciel backed away from the sound, ready to meet the stranger that had invaded his house.

Suddenly, Ciel found himself yelping as he was harshly and roughly pushed into the wall at his right side. Opening his eyes, not even remembered when he had closed them, he was face to face with… Sebastian?

"You idiotic fool of a butler! Y-you were supposed to identify yourself, so why did you do nothing?" Ciel was furious, but his anger soon turned to confusion when he saw his butler smirking at him. "Wh-what?" Ciel was dumbstruck.

"Oh My, My master can't even defend himself, I am thoroughly disappointed!" Sebastian smirked, making sign for Ciel not to speak, when he was about to bark back.

Afterwards Sebastian reached to grab something he had hid beneath his clothes, his smirk remaining.  
What he pulled out from there was disturbingly embarrassing to Ciel.

"Now, Young Master, Will you tell me what this is?" Sebastian teased, as he waved the semen-dirtied boxers he found earlier in front of his master. Ciel blushed, turning his gaze away from his butler. ".. M-my boxers…" Ciel replied shyly.

"Now why in the world would **your **boxers be covered in **semen?**" Sebastian boldly asked, his smirk remaining. He very well knew the answer, but he felt the need to hear it from the master himself. He was overly amused when he saw Ciel blush crimson.

"Th-that's none of your damned business, Sebastian!" Ciel barked at him. Sebastian wasn't surprised by this reply, so he kept going at his master. "Hmm? But it is. As your butler mustn't I know who my master so desperately desires, that he felt the need to pleasure himself?" Ciel did, indeed, desperately desire for Sebastian to touch him, to make him go all fluffy inside.

"Fine! Y-you wan't to know, right? I-i… I was going to wait with telling you this, but since you give me no choice than to tell now! I-it's…" Ciel stopped, hesitating and blushed.

"It's you… I-it's you, that I so d-desperately d-desire, Sebastian…"

Well, that gave Sebastian quite a shock. Not the confession, more rather that Ciel said it so quick, not really putting up a fight and just how he said it.  
Ciels eyes were glistening with Love, Desire and such burning lust. All that matched what Ciel saw in the eyes of Sebastians.

Sebastian leaned in kissing Ciel fully on the lips, who gasped in delight, before calmly closing his eyes and melting into the kiss. "H-haah… Sh-shebastian…" Ciel moaned, as Sebastin circled his hands on Ciels waist, moving them further to his crotch.

Ciels eyes widened, and he gasped, breaking the kiss as Sebastians hand moved inside his pants, and through his boxers. "W-wai-! S-sebastian, j-just wait!"

Sebastian smirked, grasping his masters member firmly causing Ciel to shudder slightly and gasp out in delight as Sebastians warm hand moved forth and back, stroking his member ever so lovely. Stroking Ciels member, while nibbling at his neck caused pleasured mewls to escape from Ciels throat.

Sebastian kissed Ciel passionately once again, tongues playing a game of dominance. Sebastian ofcourse won, feeling his masters member twitch in his hand, and hearing his masters muffled voice. "A-ah… Mmff-Chf-uumming…".

Warm, sticky liquid covered Sebastian hand as Ciel got his sweet release and Sebastian pulled his hand out licking it off his fingers and palm.

"So bittersweet you are…" Sebastian smirked, resuming their kiss. Tumbling down the hall, lost in their kiss, they finally made it for Ciels chambers.  
Sebastian threw his lord on his bed, facing and hovering over him.

"S-Sebastian…" Ciel moaned wanton, looking directly at his butler, showing off his lust.  
Sebastian bend down, and engulfed one of Ciels nipples in his wet cavern.

"A-aah! Ciel moaned, as Sebastian gently nibbled at the one of his nipples, pinching the other one slightly. "P-please… No more, you tease!" Ciel cried from the pleasure, feeling Sebastian rubbing his entrance through his clothes lightly.

Sebastian smirked, giving a final bite to Ciels nipple, before rising over his master again, removing the rest of his clothes slowly and carefully, leaving his master naked in all his glory. Then he saw his master wear that adoreable pout of his.

"What? I'm the only one unclothed? Now drop your clothing, it's an order!" Ciel said calmly. Sebastian chuckled lightly at his master, before removing and letting his clothing drop to the floor, granting his masters wish and desires.

Afterwards he moved 3 of his fingers to Ciels mouth. Ciel, who laid panting in a mess, looked confused at him. When his only reply was a sly smirk from Sebastian, Ciel blushed knowing what was to come next. He opened his mouth slightly, coating Sebastians fingers in his salvia. An adoreable blush took over Ciels cheeks, as he moved the fingers around with his tongue inside his mouth. When he felt Sebastian pull his fingers back, he gave them a final lick, and shyly spread his legs alittle.

"My, my, If you really want it, you have to spread your legs further apart!" Sebastian smirked, and took a grip of Ciels left leg, pulling it roughly away from his right leg, causing Ciel to yelp cutely, and blush.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian nibbled at Ciels ear lobe. Ciel, whom where feeling the pleasure burn through his body as if someone had set fire to him, nodded.  
Sebastian gently pushed 1 digit into the smaller boy, who laid beneath him.  
Ciel gasped by the strange feeling of being filled, and wriggled in Sebastians grip.  
Soon, the digit were moving slowly inside him, and the strange feeling he'd felt before had turned into nothing but pleasure. "A-ah! S-sebastian, please.. M-more…"

Sebastian smirked and pushed a second digit inside his master. Oh, how the hotness and tightness made him want to thrust himself directly into the fragile boy. But that would be rushing things, yes?

Ciel was writhing in pleasure on the bed, delighted mewls and moans escaping his throat.

"S-Sebastian… Please, Enter… E-Enter m-me…" Ciel moaned, looking at Sebastian with such adoration, that it made Sebastian loose his calm.  
He chuckled lightly.

"Yes, My Lord…" Then he saw Ciel frown, still panting from pleasure.

"N-no… Call me… My name… C-Call me C-ciel" He complained, his voice soft. Sebastian smiled happily, leaning down to kiss Ciel.

"**My Ciel** would it be, yes?" Sebastian protectively wrapped his arms around Ciel, kissing his forehead, kissing his cheek, and kissing his lips lovely.  
He then looked to see Ciels red entrance, quivering in anticipation.

Sebastian chuckled slightly. "Someone's impatient, Ciel?"  
The boy, spoken of, blushed furiously. "D-don't look! J-just enter m-me!" Ciel whined.  
Sebastian chuckled again, placing himself at Ciels entrance, thrusting forward slow and gently. Ciel gasped in pain, tears forming in his eyes, but he ignored it and continued to look at Sebastian with all his love and adoration. Sebastian noticed though, even if not for all Ciel tried to hide it.

Sebastian bend, and sucked on one of Ciels nipples, slightly stroking his leaking member meanwhile, taking away some of the pain and replacing it with pleasure. The Line between pleasure and pain became too much for Ciel, as he cried in delight.

"It's- I-it's in, so… You move.." Ciel panted.

Sebastian smirked slyly, hearing Ciels pleasured cries, seated himself halfway inside his master, thrusting so slow that he had to use his all to not lose to the pleasure and thrust mindlessly into the messy boy beneath him. First when he heard his masters pleasured moans, he began thrusting harder.

"A-ah, S-Sebastian, H-harder!" Ciel stammered, barely being able to compose a full sentence. Sebastian obliged, and soon after, Ciel felt him thrusting faster and deeper too.

"Aah! I-Idio-! I-if you go that deep, I-I'll-…" Ciel felt overwhelmed with pleasure, not believing it could be more intense than this. Well he was very wrong.

Suddenly a wave of pleasure rushed through Ciels spine, making him twitch in pleasure. His toes were crumbled, the pleasure to much as a long lustful moan escaped him.

"A-aaah! S-S-Sebastian!" Sebastian groaned satisfied as in response.

"Mh Ciel, so **tight!**..." Sebastian kept hitting Ciels sweet spot, over and over again, making Ciel see white.

"Aaaah!" Ciel moaned, as he came over his newfound lover and himself. Sebastian gave a few more thrusts, before he spilled his seed inside Ciel, who moaned at the feeling of the white substance shooting up on his sweet spot.

Sebastian collapsed on Ciel, still inside him sweetly whispering.

"I Love You, Ciel…" Before nibbling at Ciels earlobe, causing him to blush cutely and perk up at his butler.

"More than kitties and cats?" Ciel asked hesitatingly, shocked.

Sebastian chuckled deeply, kissing Ciel lightly on the lips. No tongue, just pure love giving them a moment of bliss, lost in their own world filled with love and adoration.

Sebastian smiled. "Way more than kitties and cats, My Love- Ciel."

And for the first time… Sebastian saw a pure joyful wide smile on Ciels lips.

* * *

Heheh... The fanfic itself was excactly 3,333 words xD  
What a coincidence, it's half of the devils no. 6 xP


	2. Sebastian and Ciel - Cancellation

**Oh, heeeeyyyy~ My lovely readers! (Who ever you are! 3)**

**I've decided to write a short oneshot to keep you occupied until i finsih my FinnyxBard oneshot! 3  
****I hope you enjoy this, although it were written in 20 min. and out of boredom! xD**

**Oh, but i did find inspiration in the words of FluffyRobi - Who is a most utterly awesome fan!**

**And also- go and watch Allcoolinthecinnamon, cause she told me that she were going to do a continuation of the FinnyxBard scene in last chap. !****I believe in her, so i would encourage you to watch her! 3**

**Warning: Lime, Anti-CielLizzy, Slutty Lizzy and crazy thoughts**  
**(YES I'M A ELIZABETH HATER, Although i still like the people who likes Elizabeth!)**

* * *

"Oooh, Bocchan~"

Damn. So it were one of **those **mornings. "Sebastian Michaelis, What did i order you NOT to do as the first thing in the morning?"

I heard a soft sigh as suspected to be from Sebastian, and the silent klick of a door closing at the entrance of my room. Soft bumps were nearing my bed, from Sebastians feets making contact with the carpet on my floor, Iself were slightly glimpsing with my eyes, as in an attempt to make my vision less blurry.

"Oh, but Young Master, I'm sure the news I have received and loyally brought you will make you change your mind…" Well now I was completely awake. I snatched my head upwards, and were eye to eye with a smirking demonic butler, who were holding a letter between his index finger and his middle finger.

I snapped away the letter from my exteremely handsome, tall, strong, sexy, wonderful,- No, no, no, no Ciel! Focus on the letter!

I flushed slightly, and as if Sebastian could read my thoughts, he smirked and lightly nibbled my ear. Oh stupid teenage-hormones! Since I turned 14, my lust have only increased. Still, I shushed him away, holding back a whimper as I opened the letter, reading it experated, expecting it to be nothing but another fangirl-ish letter from Elizabeth. Truth is, I wanted nothing more than to slap her, since her last visit.

Merely 3 weeks ago, she had broken into (Actually, that's not entirely the truth. I just refused to open the door for her, so she had her chauffer drive through it, leaving a lot of cleaning left to Sebastian.) my house, and attacked me!  
As the slutty little she-devil she is, she had pulled me into the nearest room, happening to be the laundry-room, and she had groped me the utterly most inappropriate places, before disgustingly telling me to 'fuck her senseless'. What happened to the annoying 'cute-obsessed' girl, 2 years ago?!  
Apparently, Slutty Sally had taken over and the girl from my childhood, that I knew, had ceased to exist.

Anyhow, I had pushed Elizabeth away- and told her to 'go fuck herself, or find another toy'. Apparently, those words had seemed non-existing to her, as she had started fingering my, so very limp, cock. I've simply felt that her ministrations had been across the line there, and I had pushed her onto the cold floor, where I sent her a cold glare- storming out of the room. Sebastian had, in his most careful way, comforted me in the night.

"-aster, Young m-ster, BOCCHAN!"

Quickly, I snapped out of my daze, flushed and embarrassed, and started reading the letter, that were yet to be replied of.

'_My Dearest Ciel_

After the incident 3 weeks ago, I've come to realize your true feelings for iself.  
As I cannot understand how, since I am most utterly perfection of a woman,  
I have still realized that I must accept this. Therefore, me and my mother have decided to take back the proposal of weddingments-

'

I froze. My mind could simply not comprehend to read further more as a light, happy bulb went off inside of my head! But I were pullen back into reality, when I felt Sebastians hands snake their way around my waist, and so I kept reading

_'- if you have found another more promising bride, fore 3 weeks!  
Bride or Husband, we cannot decide, nor do we care! You have merely 3 weeks- so Ciel, dearest, you now may choose. Me, or some random street-whore._

Make a decision, and let us now as soon as possible!

Sincerely, Hugs, Kisses-  
Your Elizabeth~'

I accidently let out a squeal of happiness, as I turned to share my excitement with Sebastian, by pressing my lips hardly against his. The kiss had no technique to start with, cause hey! I'm no master-kisset, but that took a dramatic change when Sebastian took over, and pushed me down into his soft mattress, making the bed creak silently.

"Bocchan… Remind me to buy a new bed for you… This one seems unuseful…" Sebastian carefully chose for the words that left his lips between our short kisses.  
I moaned softly, and hazedly looked confused at him- innocent twinkling in my eyes.

"Ahnnnh, Wh-whadda'ya mean, Se-sebas-sebastian?" I Whimpered at my own girly, moaning voice. Sebastian smirked, and furthermore moved his lips to the croak of my neck and bit down harshly, careful not to break the skin- only leaving a hickey.

"This bed is creaking, My Lord~"

And so, the young Earl and his master started their day in a very productive and lively way.

* * *

**Ciel: Damn... Now i finally know how girl must feel after their first time...**  
**Sebby: Oh, my lord? Do you claim to be a gir-**

**Ciel: I CERTAINLY DO NOT YOU PERVERTED DEMONIC BUTLER!**

**Me: Ah... Stay calm, atleast until i finish up Finny and Bards fanfic!**

**Finny: Wh-wha, Bardy y-you're going th-thoh p-phainh meh? *innocent eyes***  
**Bard: Ah *nervous* 'Course not, lovely ^^'''**


	3. Baldroy and Finnian - Promise?

**Kay guys, i finished another oneshot!  
**

**This one is a BaldroyxFinnian, and is happening here in 2012, in London - Great Britain!  
In this one, Baldroy is a single badass guy, deciding to go on a gay club.  
Finnian is a innocent virgin maid, who happens to just be introduced to Baldroy. Will Finnian Loose his virginity to a one-night stand,  
or will their relationship develope?**

**Couple: BaldroyxFinnian**  
**Side pairings: SebastianxCiel, AloisxCiel, ClaudexAlois**

**WARNINGS; Cussing, Harsh Language, Slutty Attitudes, Male on Male Sex/ YAOI smut.**

**Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji goes to Yana Toboso**  
**Script, plot and Fanfic goes to me, Josephine.**

**I wrote this to FluffyRobi, you're amazing! ~  
THIS WAS EATEN WHILE WRITTEN PIE! Ooops, i mean, THIS WAS WRITTEN WHILE EATING PIE! :3 ~  
And Philadelphia - Onions...  
And Popcorn...  
And Chocolate...  
Damn, i eat way too much ...**

* * *

It was a totally average Friday night when i met Finnian.  
As average as a gay-club can be.

For a way too long time, one of my female friends had been pushing me to go to this Gay-Club called 'Rainbow Riding'. And god, just by the name of that club my head went fuzzy and I felt the need to puke. It were sounding much alike a whore-house for desperates like my friend Alois.

Ofcourse he already has his precious Claude. Anyhow, I had ofcourse rejected my friends proposal of the gay-club. But time went by, my friends began dating- and some even married.

I suddenly felt very at lone. And so, I decided to give it a try.  
I remember how ridiculous I felt that night, standing infront of my mirror, applying eyeliner to my eyes, folding my hear backwards with gel, and looking approving in the mirror.

I remember how stupid I felt when I pulled some black leather pants out of my closet that nicely hugged my crotch and my legs, and a ripped t-shirt with the text 'Sexin' on tha' dancefloor!' on it. I remember how I chuckled at how lowlife I must've seemed to any other human being. When I felt seemingly good-looking, I confidently grabbed my car-keys and my cell-phone from the kitchen-desk and walked, with my head held high, over to the car.

It were only, when I was comfortably seated in my black Rover, that I realized my stupidity and felt a urge to slap myself. And so I did, although careful not to ruin my 'make-up'. I sighed, backed out of my drive-way, geared up, and sped calmly out to the highway with the blurry sound of 'Cash Cash' playing 'I Like It Loud' loudly from the stereo in my car.

As soon as the gay-club were in sight, I sighed softly, mentally preparing myself for the night. I pulled into the parking-lot, locked my car, and walked over to the rainbow colored and sparkly-shiny building. A Dark aura were nearing in on me, as I forced a plastic smile to my attractive face, and entered the building.

In that exact moment, an overwhelming smell of alcohol and cigarette-smoke pushed my thoughts of staying away from this hell hole further forward. But I ignored it, and tried gathering my thoughts over the abnormally loud music.

I let my eyes roam the club, and my eyes immediately fell onto, no one worse, than Alois.

_'Shit'_I suddenly felt nervous, and a urge to hide from my enthusiastic friend were very welcomed. But I was frozen to the spot, watching him practically fuck someone with his clothes on, on the dance floor. My guess, would be Claude.

Surely enough, Claude came in sight as Alois pulled him closer and began grinding his hips up and down, swaying ever so lightly to the music. And that's when I got busted.

Standing like some stuck-up slut, gaping with my eyes wide open at Alois and his friend, I got eye contact with Alois. A sudden freezing cold hit me, and I shivered involuntary.

I turned and were about to leave, as I heard a enthusiastic girly voice yell something unclear.

"BARDYY!" I sighed. Well, I've entered the point of no return, so suck it up and take this like a man, Baldroy! A man… in a gay club.

Once again I sighed, as Alois and his boytoy approached me.  
"Oh my good~, I can't believe you're here Bardy! I'm as happy as a rainbow colored, sparkling unicow chasing a pink fluffy flower-barping butterfly!" Alois squealed, the scent of alchohol waving around him.

A smile tugged in the corner of my lips. "Oh, let me guess! That unicow were up for a visit, and decided to puke all over this place?" My smile now turned into a smirk, as I saw Claude smirk as well. Alois, on the other hand, were pouting unsatisfied at me.

"What? This is like… the best place ever! Oh, and I have to introduce you to one of maids here!" Alois were no longer pouting, actually- I were beginning to get the feeling he were plotting something evil inside his little psycko-head.

"Oh, wow, wow, wow! Hold the fuck on, they have fuckin' maids in this mad house?!" I were shocked to say the least. Not only were his the craziest shit I've ever seen, but what now? Maids?

What, it must've been Stephen Fry on crack who decided to build this place!  
I shrugged it off of me, and followed my hyperactive friend out on the dancefloor, through the stinking and sweaty crowd, and backstage. And there I stopped.

"Oh hey, and how the crappy-unicow were you imagining that we were going backstage, Alois?" Normally, Alois have sex with people to get goodies like these. But... He couldn't possibly've been sleeping with Stephen Fry. That would be…. I have no words, only an upset stomach of the thought.

Alois send me a dirty look, as if he could read my thoughts. "One of my friends owns this place. And NO, fucktard! It's not Stephen Fry! His name is Ciel Phantomhive!"  
Oh, Phantomhive. Were that the drug this guy were running on, when he designed the place?

I snorted, as Alois showed me the way into a, funnily enough, very professional-looking office. The office smelled like coffee, and a minor hint of sex. I wrinkled my nose at the smell, but tried to act as polite as possible.

In the chair infront of me sat, prove me wrong- please, a little 15-year old boy. At his side were a black clad tall guy, with raven hair. He looked strong, and seemed to be the boys bodyguard. At his chest were a nametag applied, naming the guy 'Sebastian'.  
Once again, I found myself gaping. But as not to seem rude, I quickly gathered myself and smiled at the boy and his bodyguard.

The boys face was expressionless as he sent me a dead glare. "And who may you have brought me now, Trancy?" Politeness was implied in the little boys lightly feminine toned voice, as his glare went from me to Alois.

"Ciel, Cute as ever! This is my friend, Baldroy! He's single, so i were thinking if we could introduce him to one of the maids?" Alois as enthusiastic as ever, jumped up and down with a pleading look filling his big light blue orbs.

_'Wait, hold the fucking fuck on! This little brat is the psycko who designed this mind-raped gay-club?!'_

The little boy,Ciel, sighed like he deemed there was no hope for Alois to ever be normal, and afterwards turned to his bodyguard. Ciel motioned for his bodybuard to come closer, and he then whispered something unrecognizable. Not long after, the bodyguard leaved the room.

"So, Ciel, Did Sebastian fucking screw you yet?" Alois smirked, and leaned into Claude who in return put his hands around Alois' waist.  
And for the first time, i saw a real expression fill Ciels normally stoic features. Ciel blushed like all his blood just rushed to his head, as he began trembling and waving his hands like crazy infront of him. "E-e-eeeh, wh-whadda'ya mean?!" Ciel began a train of nervous laughter.

Alois' smirk only widened further, as he licked his lips. A habbit.  
"You know what fucking is right? Like, Sebastian thrusting his big fat cock into your little tiny ass?" Alois looked like he could die of laughter anytime now, while Ciel... Ciel just looked plain uncomfortable as his blush adapted into a more crimson color.

"Th-tha-that's... I-i didn't-... W-we, H-he... K-kinda-" Ciel tried to put together a sentence from his trembling lips, but were kindly interrupted from Sebastian, the bodyguard, who'd returned in that exact moment. Sebastian moved behind Ciel, and bend so his lips were breathing hot air onto Ciels earlobe.

"Oh yes we did, and my little boss here is so. fuckabling. tightly. amazing!" Sebastian ended his statement with nibbling at Ciels earlobe which leaved Ciel to mewl in pleasure. Afterwards, Sebastian motioned for someone to come out from behind a door, and hurriedly said,

"Okay, _Baldroy, _This is Finnian and he shall be your entertainment for the night. Now please, everyone are to leave this office instantly!"  
The 'maid' infrony of me was simply stunning.

It was a small fragile boy, with a lithe body and angelic face features with a slight hint of femininity. He had light blond tousled hair, and big crystal blue sparkling orbs. His lips had slight volume to them, and were tinted pink.  
He were wearing a blue maid-dress, with frills and ribbons, at his back were attached a blond kitty tail, and at his head were 2 blond kitty ears.  
What a weird accessory... But extremely cute, none the less.

He smiled kindly at me, his cheeks tinted pink as well as his lips.

I was stunned to say the least.  
I couldn't help but smirk of his innocence. Oh, How it made me want to devour him~

As we leaved the office, Finnian introduced himself. "Ah Hello Master, i hope to please you! Please i am yours to do as you wish! I am very new, this is my first assignment, so please bear over with me!"  
Oh, his voice sounded like honey flooding through a land created of sugar.  
I smirked, and led Finnian to the dancefloor.

The song 'Legs Up' by 'Jeffree Star' were playing, as i spun a very suprised Finnian around. He blushed as he realised how close up i were to him.  
But as he began dancing i must admit i were quite stunned. For someone who looked as innocent as him, he sure knew how to dance dirty.  
Finnian were grinding against me in the very same way i had seen Alois do earlier. I groaned as Finnian turned around and pressed his ass into my crotch. Finnian turned around again, and slowly swayed his way down me and as he approached his destination, my crotch it seemed, he lightly  
nibbled at the fabric of my jeans, making me groan louder and buck into him.

When he faced me again, he were subtly smiling, and blushing a crimson. Smirking, i led him away from the dancefloor again, not really caring if anyone just saw the little act of ours. I pulled Finnian over to the bar, and led him to a lounch.  
As we approached the lounch, i threw Finnian onto a couch and hovered over him. I smirked predatory, as i looked at my trembling, blushing and oh-so-cute prey. The Lounch smelled strongly of smoke and alcohol. Which reminded me that i hadn't smoked all night.

But my need for Finnian were stronger at the moment.  
"M-master, w-would you b-be more com-comfortable a-another p-pl-lace?" Finnian cutely stammered, as he looked innocently with his big blue eyes into my dazed ones. I nodded.

"Let's go to my place, shall we?" Finnian seemed slightly uncomfortable with it, but it seemed when he looked into my eyes that he could bear with it.  
"Ah, O-o-okay..." I pulled Finnian up from the couch, and sooner than he oculd realize it, i kissed him.

His lips were as soft as i expected, and he tasted cutely of mint. I gently pushed my tongue past his lips, begging for more.  
Finnian didn't reply much but every time he did, a throaty moan would leave his lips.

As much as i disliked it, i ended the kiss. The thought of having Finnian at my place, writhering in my bed was much more appealing  
than making out with him in a crazy gay-club.  
And so, i led the blushing Finnian out of the club, with the feeling of Alois eyes watching us. I had a feeling he were smirking.

* * *

I drived up to my house, and hastily parked my Rover. I rushed out of the car, to open the door for Finnnian.  
He blushed, as he clumsily got out of the car. "M-master, such kindness i-is not needed..."  
He's so cute.

"Ah, my name is Baldroy. Feel free to call me Bard." I smiled kindly at him, and he smiled softly back, his cheeks still tinted pink.  
"M-master Bard?" Finnian tried softly, as if he were afraid it would anger me. I only smirked, and nodded satisfacted.

I led Finnian into the house and upstairs. His maid dress were bouncing ever so lightly on his back as he walked up the stairs to my bedroom infront of me. As we entered my bedroom, i noticed how nervous and scared Finnian looked. He were slightly trembling as he softly took seat on my bed.  
I sighed. I didn't mean for him to get scared of me. I wanted him, but it were entirely up to him if he wanted me too.

"Finnian, you don't need to do this if you're not comfortable with it. You're a virgin right?" I had to know. I wouldn't just unintentionally rape him, if he didn't like it. When i mentioned virgin, he blushed. "I wouldn't want you to give your virginity to me, unless you want so yourself..."  
Finnian raised, and walked directly over to me.  
At first i thought he were walking for the door, but he stopped infornt of me and bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry master! I think i've fallen for you... Won't you please take care of me?" As Finnian looked up again, his eyes had a innocent pleading spark to them, and he looked ever so fuckable, standing with his hands folded in a maid-dress.  
I gave him a reassuring smile as i embraced him close to my heart.

"I don't know what it is about you... You're just... amazing. I've definitely fallen for you too, Finnian." I smiled at him and kissed him deeply, lovely, caring. Finnian moaned once again, but were the one to break the kiss this time, as he walked over to the bed and laid down, arms spread seductively and inviting to both sides, his legs slightly parted, as he panted something barely audible.

"Master Bard, Screw me please..." Oh, so he wanna play? I'm game.  
"Ah, but my little slave~ How exactly are you planning for me to do that , when you're still wearing clothes? Strip." I ordered, looking at Finnians flustered face as he raised again. Damn, did he give me something of a show.

He started with his underwear, letting the girl panties he wore drop easily onto my floor. Afterwards, he pulled of the white gloves he'd been wearing. He pulled them of with his teeth, the sight more seductive than anything i've ever witnessed. I had to stop him.  
"Onto the bed. Now." He gave me a confused look. "But Master Bard, i haven't stripped ye-" I interrupted,

"Let's do it with the dress on..." I sent him a dirty look, making him shiver as his trembling lithe body walked closer to the bed.  
I pulled him down beneath me and hovered over him. Looking into his eyes as to check if he were okay with this, i found nothing but love, lust and trust.  
I smirked and leaned down to leave a small trail of kisses and bites down his neck, having Finnian whimper helplessly. It were only when i started touching his nipples through the thin fabric of the dress, that he started moaning in pure pleasure.

"Ah, Aah, Ahhnn, M-ma-master B-Bard, Nnhgg..." I smirked as i felt Finnian trash his head backwards. I moved my head down to his nipples and started sucking, leaving the fabric to be wet and damp. Finnian bend his back into me, as a long throaty moan leaved his pink lips.  
"Aaaaaahhh!" Pleasure was clear in his voice.

"Feeling Good, my little slave?" I whispered seductively, as i pulled up in his dress. Already naked underneath, i saw his cock leaking with pre-cum, almost entirely hard. "N-no, do-don't- Aaaah!" I sent Finnian back on his train of moans, as i lightly kissed the head of his cock.  
His pleas void to me, i slowly licked his cock from bottom to top before putting it all into my mouth.

I softly bobbed my head back and forward, my hands at Finnians hips which seemed to be a necessarity as he kept wildly bucking his hips into me.  
Wanton moans were beginning to escape Finnian as an average, as his cock now where rock hard.  
"Nnnhhgggh, Aaaaah- aahnn, aahh, M-m-ma-mas-ter, ... B-bard... G-going to c-cum... Nnn, uuuhhh~"  
I felt his cock twitch, and sucked hardly. Finnian trashed his head back once again, as he came into my mouth, shooting his load down my throat.  
I swallowed every single drop, tasting my little slave. And god, the salty taste drived me crazy.

I hovered over Finnian once again, looking at his panting, angelic face.  
"Sticky and yummy, little slave... Wouldn't it be appropriate for you to give me same treatment now, hmm?" Finnian blushed as he nodded and moved his head to the rim of my pants. He quickly unzipped them, and nervously pulled down my underwear.

It seemed that shock were written all over his face, as my cock sprung free. "H-Huge!" He exclaimed, then blushed at his own statement. I smirked.  
"You better make it nice and wet then, cause it's going up your ass." I grinned down to a blushing and obviously embarrassed Finnian, as he opened his mouth to fit the head of my cock in it. He lightly sucked the head, making me groan pleasured in satisfaction.  
He then moved to lick up and down my member at the head vein, making myself throw my head back as a rush of pleasure tightened in my stomach.

"Take it all in..." I smirked, as Finnian looked into my lust dazed eyes with his own. He opened his mouth as far as he could, gasping, as he took in the entirety of my cock. I groaned satisfacted as i felt the head of my cock hit the back of his throat. Hope he doesn't choke.

I smirked in satisfactory, as he began bopping his head back and further forward, his tongue sliding around my member all the while.  
In the same time, he had moved his hands to massage my balls. God, he did it like a pro.

"Nnnnhhgg... Auuhhnngg~" He were moaning in sync with my own groans. I smirked, as he looked up- his eyes dazed with lust while he kept bobbing his head on my cock.

"Slutty slave, aren't you?" I stated boldly, as i wet my own fingers, reaching down behind Finnians dress to hiss ass, tracing small cirkels around his entrance. "NNhh-guuhhh..." Finnian took on pleasured features from my actions once again, as me moaned lightly.  
I prodded his entrance with one finger, leaving Finnian to have a hard time doing his job on my cock.

"Hey, Hey, Do it properly!" I smirked as i slapped his ass, making him whimper lightly. As i thrusted my ,now 2, fingers in and out of Finnians entrance, i got harder by every second. My **_cock_**, were going into that hot, tight lithe body infront of me. I snapped.  
I flipped Finnian up so that he now where sitting in my lap, teasing his entrance by sliding my cock between his butt cheeks.

"Mmm-ahhnnnn, M-master B-bard, P-please... " Finnian looked pleading at me, his newly hard member leaking once again.  
I smirked as i placed the tip of my cock at his entrance and excruciatingly slowly, i slid the tip in.  
"S-so... F-full, nnhhgg..." Finnian moaned, as he shakily grabbed my shoulders for support. My brows furrowed.

"What're you talking about, it's not even entirely inside?" I smirked as i thrusted more of my cock into Finnian, feeling his lithe body tremble.  
Finnian yelped in surprise, then moaned at the feeling. Iself were overwhelmed in bliss of Finnians tightness. So _hot_, so** tight**.

"Hey, doesn't it hurt?" I wouldn't want to scare him and give him a bad experience.  
He smiled lovely at me, whimpering, as he panted his response. "N-not so much.. I-it's bearable.. Nnhh.."

I slided a little bit further in, then i began thrusting in and out of Finnian, small groans and grunts escaping my own throat while Finnian were a  
withering moaning and whimpering mess on top of me. "Urghh.. Damn, you're so tightly fuckable, Finnian..." I groaned, thrusting faster inside him.  
"N-ngh-hhaa-haaa-aaahh, y-youhhh, s-saaiid, m-my name-uaaahh~" Finnian smiled lovely at me, as i kept thrusting in him. Damn, too cute!

I slid my cock further in, almost entirely inside. "N-noouhhh, t-too d-de-deep, i-i'm g-gonna burst, Nyhaaahh!" Cute mewls escaped Finnian as he let a particularly loud moan escape his throat. "Hmm, let's see how deep we can go?" I smirked again, Finnian looking shocked at me.

I thrusted the entirety of my cock inside Finnian in one single thrust, making Finnian stir as he yelped out. "Ghhyaaaahhhhn!" I had hit his pleasure spot right on. Moans emitted from him again, as ithrusted deeper, faster, harder inside once in a while hitting his pleasure spot.  
Our bodies were glistening in salty sweatdrops from our actions  
"B-B-Ba-Bald-Baldroy... Nhhgg!" He moaned my full name, making me smile as i pulled him closer to me happiness filling me mixing with pleasure.

"Coming..." I groaned. "M-me, t-to-too, nhhaaaah!" Finnian moaned as he came over my abdomen and his own.  
Feeling Finnians walls clench around my cock as he came, sent me over the edge as i came hard inside Finnian, hearing a last moan  
hanging on his lips as the semen hit his pleasure spot.

"I-i'm in love with you... Even if you see me as nothing but a one night stand..." Finnian whimpered to me, as i pulled him with me under a blanket, Finnian smiling lovely at me, though fear of rejection were clear in his eyes.  
"You never were... I love you, Finny." I smiled back, pecking his lips lightly.

Finnian smiled of the nickname, snuggling close to me. "Promise you'll be here when i wake up?" I asked softly to the sleepy boy in my embrace.  
"Mmh... Promise... I can't really walk, y'know..." He yawned, drifting to his very own land of dreams. I were more than happy to join him, a small chuckle leaving my lips from his statement, as i closed my own eyes, letting exhaustion take over. For now i wouldn't wonder. I would enjoy our time together.

Even though we say that promises ar meant to be broken. Some are meant to live through.  
And a simple promise of sleeping till morning rise... We should be able to hold onto that promise.  
And so did Finnian.

* * *

**Oh Gauwhd, cheesy ending xD**  
**Cheeseeeee 8DD**  
**Urgh, i'm so tired... It's like, 11 AM and i got up 8 AM, and i were up to 1 - 2 AM tonight, cause i were working on this...**  
**You better be happy with the result, it's like 4,225 words long =.=**  
**It's the longest oneshot i've ever wrote yet, so be happy! xD**  
**Sorry if you don't ship this pairing, cause i used SO FUCKING much time on this...**  
**Sorry for the cursing too... **Jeffree Star** has a bad influence on me xD**

_**The thing with **_**Stephen Fry**_**...**_  
_**Stephen Fry is a British Gay Actor, who actually lives in London.**_  
_**He's 55 years old, and there was a hidden message for me to choose him.**_  
_**He participated in the making of **_"V for Vendetta"_**.**_  
_**I'm a HUGE fan of a cosplay group called**_ VandettACosplay!_** :3**_  
_**Vendetta - VandettA**_  
_**You see? xD**_


End file.
